A Game Of Passion, A Song Of Death
by SucreTeen123
Summary: Shindou Hikaru, a 25 year old vocalist of the most popular band in Japan, Death. He has retired from the Go world 9 years ago. Tormented by the lose of his wife, now he has a chance to go back.... to go back to change everything.....
1. Chapter 1

_You are like a bud that is about to burst open,_

_Your eyes shone with the innocence of a child._

_Even though all the pain I have caused you,_

_Even though I have harmed you._

_Even though I plucked your petals._

_Even though you still say that you love me._

25 year old, Shindou Hikaru, the vocalist of Japan's most popular band, Death. Threw his glass of water down on the ground, "damn it I can't write anything." His hand covering his eyes, "I wonder if this was really the right chose, to abandon everything just for this." He piecked up a piece of paper on the ground, "I can't use this song, this song has to be sang by the both of us." He gently walked towards the piano, letting his hands go free on the keyboard. A beautiful melody came from the piano.

_"While you sleep, in the sky above your window  
The waning moon melts into the glow of sunrise  
Without reason, time flows  
You alone are made into an adult  
On a cloudless weekend, we walked along the beech  
And in the stormy night, we fooled around in bed  
I can't even look for pieces of that dream  
Right now, what can I do for your sake?  
...except hold you.  
The summer love that burned in my heart  
Demands kindness before the coming of winter  
Incomplete love is always  
Turning your smiling face into melancholy  
In the fever of our meeting, the two of us shine  
That kiss shatters roses and collects stardust  
Interrupted magic, I can't dance anymore  
Right now what can I do for your sake  
...except hold you."_

"This song always brings me back, the first song that I ever wrote." He closed the lid of the piano before heading out the door. Snow fell from the sky like rain, covering his long hair like diamonds. 'It's been almost nine years since I left the Go world, I wonder how everyone is doing.' Then his eyes spotted someone he wouldn't even imagine to see, it was his mother. He had cut all connections off with his family and friends, five years ago. The light turned green, he walked to the other side of the street. His mother passed him without noticing him. "I guess I can't expect any one to recognize me anymore, it's been nine years already anyways."

He opened his hand as a snow flake fell in his palm. "I would give anything if I couldn't go back to the beginning, anything" he whispered. Tears stained his face, making him look more femine than he already was. He couldn't help but go down on his knees, the beach water stained his shoes, the sea wind blew through his hair. He throw off his shoes, soaking his feet in the cold water. "Even though I have plucked your petals, even though you still say that you love me." He closed his eyes, letting his hand blow in the wind. He turned around meeting the eyes of a girl, "R-Riku-sama may I please have you sign!!!" He laughed gently, ever since he entered the world of music, nobody used his real name any more. Everyone called him Riku, nobody was themselves in that world.

He walked down the stairs of the department store, in his right hand he carriaged a bag of food. The light flashed red, a young man walked acros the street. He didn't even notice the red light, his eyes looked as if possessed, the only word that came from his mouth was, "Shindou." It was Touya Akira, Hikaru felt all the energy being drained from him body. Touya kept on walked not noticing that a truck was about to hit him. Just in time, Touya felt someone pushing him away from the truck. Blood spattered everywhere, the blood of you, Shindou Hikaru. Touya looked at the body of his old friend not knowing what to do.

_'Ah...... so this is how I die, then this wouldn't be so bad.......' _A blinding light shot at him forcing him to open his eyelids, "congratulations Mrs. Shindou, it's a healthy boy" the doctor said. "Arigato, he's perfect, just perfect, my little Hikaru." He was shocked not only was he in a baby body. He was back to the past!!!!

_"Now show me what you wanted to do, Shindou Hikaru,_

_Show me why this wish is so important to you."_

'Thank you God, thank you.' The last thing he saw was a pair of warm eyes looking at him lovingly. "Oh look he's asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday was the same, so peaceful and yet so boring. He sighed as he listened to the teacher explaining how to multiply. "Shindou-kun if your confident enough to not pay attention in my class how about you come up here and solve these questions." He sighed once more before making his way up to the chalk board, he wrote all the correct answers down before looking at the teacher. "Can I sit down now?" The students in the class were just staring at the chalk board amazed at how accurate and fast he wrote the answers. "Y-yes you may sit down now."

The teacher continued with his explanation, while Hikaru was being stared at by the rest of the class (Mostly the girl population). He could hear the girls giggling while looking at him. He sighed in annoyance, he had the body of a grade one elementary student but the brains of an adult. "Student you are dismissed" the teacher announced leaving the room. The moment the door was shut Hikaru was surrounded by the rest of the students in the class.

"Man Shindou how do you even get that stuff, to me it just looks like some weird numbers."

"Shindou-kun that was amazing how did you do it?"

"Shindou-kun will you tutor me, please?"

All these questions were shot at him, mostly it was the girls who asked the most. All of them were looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 'Now that you mention it I haven't seen Akari.' "Nee (hey), S-Shindou-kun w-will y-you walk h-home w-with me?" a shy girl asked. She had long pink hair tied up in two pig-tails and thick glasses. His eyes shot up, this girl was Akari. "Hey back off four eyes, a loser like you can't walked home with Shindou-kun, he's too good for you" a blue haired girl said pushing her aside. "D-demon (but), S-Shindou-kun's mother t-told m-me to w-walk home w-with him." The blue haired girl was about to push her, then Hikaru grabbed her arm. "Will you not do that anymore it's pissing me off" he said glaring at the girl. 'G-gomen Shindou-kun." He grabbed Akari and walked out the door leaving the rest of the girl population glaring at Akari's back.

Walking back home wasn't as boring as Shindou Hikaru thought it was going to be. Akari seemed really shy in school and all, but when she was with him she was pretty hyper. "Ne, Shindou-kun wanna come to my house, my mom said today she was going to bake me some cookies." "Gomen Akari, I can't come sorry maybe another time" he yelled running towards his home.

"Tadaima (I'm home), Kaa-san (Mother), Tou-san (Father)" He ran up the stair, opening the door to his room, he took out the guitar from it's case. It took him a pretty long time to convince his parent to send him to Music class. He was one of the top students in the music class, mostly because of the fact that he mastered any instrument in a few days. His favourite instruments were guitar and piano. It wasn't like he forgot Go completely, it was just that he wanted to wait for Sai to come. He wanted to wait for Sai so that they can play Go together. He placed his polished guitar back in the case, "Sai if I let you play all the Go you want this time, will you stay with me?" Before he came back to the past, his other life started to crumble the moment Sai disappeared. Ever since Sai disappeared he lost himself, he chuckled at the memories playing in his head. The rain made noises as they slammed themselves against the window. It was a rainy day just like this when he met her, the girl that saved him from the darkness, the girl who gave him a new reason to live, the girl whom he loved more than anything………………..

I know I'm updating pretty late, but I have a good reason for not updating. My computer is infested with viruses so ya, Microsoft works doesn't work for my computer anymore so I had to fix it!! Anyways here's chapter two!!! Enjoy!


	3. I am so sorry!

I'm really really sorry but from today on I am going to put all of the stories that I have written so far on temporary hiatus. I might start them again later on but I really just don't want to work on them right now because in my opinion they suck. So yeah I am going to re-write them and post them later on! See ya! ^^


End file.
